


Tokyo Ghoul Drabbles (mainly about Uta)

by FacelessGhoul (MorphineFangs)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, I strongly considered putting a sex scene but I'm too lazy tbh, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Sex, if you guys want the YomoUta smex ya gotta ask for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphineFangs/pseuds/FacelessGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokyo Ghoul drabbles.  (Requests and such)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. love

**Author's Note:**

> Uta contemplates what love is (baby don't hurt me)... yeah um... welp.

…  _love…_

…

_What was love exactly?_

It had never troubled Uta before. He'd never put much thought into it, hadn't cared about it enough to consider it.

The matter of what had brought it to the forefront of his mind was trivial, and he cared not for it. However, now that it was on his mind, he really did wonder.

_Did he know what love was?_

Heated nights spent together with a certain silver-haired ghoul under the moonlight…

Was that love?

Casually hanging out with Itori and the gang, drinking rounds of blood wine and laughing together…

Was that love?

Would he know what love was when he felt it, and what  _did_ it feel like?

* * *

Late morning, early afternoon. The sun was much too bright, shining through his open window as a particularly strong breeze blew his black curtains out of the way for a brief moment.

A fleeting ray of sunlight shone on the face of one sleeping Uta.

His nose scrunched a little, followed by his eyelids before slowly he cracked one red and black eye open. His eyes wandered his room in search for a certain ghoul; the one who was currently absent from his room.

He then noticed the numbers on his alarm. He'd slept in. He'd forgotten to set the alarm.

And Renji hadn't even had the decency to wake him up, even though he'd woken up before him.

That absolute  _ass_.

That was when he noticed a steaming mug beside the alarm. Underneath the mug was a small slip of paper with handwriting on it that could only be recognized as distinctly Renji's.

Uta lifted the mug and grabbed the slip, setting the mug back down on the table as he went to read the note.

" _Uta_

_Sorry I didn't wake you up. You were sleeping so peacefully and you had such a long night last night that I didn't have the heart to wake you up._

_Hope the coffee makes it better.  
(I hope it's still hot by the time you wake up.)_

— _Yomo"_

Uta reread the note a few times until eventually he just shook his head, snickering softly. He took back his earlier thoughts. Renji wasn't just any ass. He was a sentimental ass.

Then again, he supposed that was just one of the things he liked about him.

Renji liked to act aloof all the time, but he actually was often the one cared the most.

Uta smiled to himself as he mused at what a sap Renji was.

He picked up the mug, raising it to his nose to inhale the aroma that only Renji and Yoshimura were known to achieve just so.

He rarely drank coffee, but he made exceptions when his best friend was the one brewing it. Uta took a tentative sip to test the flavor, then hummed in contentment as it warmed his throat and belly.

Perfect, as always.

Words he'd genuinely spoken to Renji once before, and the man had proceeded to accuse him of 'blowing smoke rings up his ass'.

Whatever that meant.

Uta finished off the coffee (and discreetly hid the note away in a drawer that was most definitely not used solely to store keepsakes from Renji). He got up from the bed, leaving it as it was and wandered off with empty mug in hand in search of Renji.

He found the man reclining on his couch, seemingly very absorbed into the novel he was reading.

Uta snuck over and pressed the still warm surface of the mug against Renji's cheek.

"I  _was_ gonna kick your ass for not waking me up," he said in way of greeting to his silver-haired companion, "but I decided that since you were so kind as to make me this, I'd let it slide."

"A simple 'thank you' would have sufficed," Renji pushed the mug away with the back of his free hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Uta apologized, though not sounding entirely sorry, "did I not sound gracious enough?"

Uta set the mug on the coffee table and plopped down right on Renji's lap. He gently took Renji's book from his hands, careful to keep his place, and leaned forward.

Renji was vaguely surprised to feel Uta's lips press against his own, but invited the sensation all the same. He reached up, burying his fingers in dark locks, pulling Uta closer, and breathed him in.

When he finally pulled away, the corner of uta's lips twitched upward just a twinge, "Thank you for taking care of me."

"... You're welcome," Renji replied slowly, then slapped Uta's ass, "now go put some damn clothes on before I decide I want a round two and use your body to desecrate this couch."


	2. pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uta contemplates what he finds to be truly painful.

…  _pain_ …

It wasn't an unfamiliar concept to Uta.

He experienced it many times. Such as when he got each of his tattoos, or when he got a new piercing. He experienced it in fights with other ghouls, or the CCG. Every wound he sustained would give him pain.

It wasn't unusual. In fact, it was a thing he'd grown accustomed to.

However, there was a kind of pain… which never grew familiar to him. A kind that truly caused him misery.

It was the pain he felt with loss.

The pain he felt with unfortunate events.

The pain he experienced when someone he cared about was hurting.

This was the kind of pain that was hard to cope with. It was the kind he constantly endeavored to avoid… any way that he could.

If that called for pushing everyone else away, so be it. If that called for pretending he truly needed no one, so be it. If that called for pretending to be the big bad guy, to shield his heart away from those who could hurt him the most deeply… so be it.

So be it.

Uta made connections. He had associates. He had customers. He was around people every day, human and ghoul alike.

But it was all shallow. Merely a connection on the surface, never allowing that bond to reach his heart.

He had to protect himself. To care for only himself first and foremost. Everyone else had to be secondary.

It was the only way to maintain happiness.

It was great. His plan was perfect, and he'd never get hurt, never like that.

Only it wasn't. There was one big flaw… one big wrench in his plans.

Yomo Renji.

Uta hadn't cared about him at first. He'd pretended to be enamored by the man, and to a point he really  _was_. However, he'd convinced himself he knew where to draw the line, and that he would not get ensnared by the other.

That he would not develop a soft spot for him.

At first, it wouldn't have been possible for such a thing to happen. Renji had made it blatantly clear that he wouldn't take Uta's antics, and their very different personalities clashed and clashed again.

Then they decided to compromise.

And he got to know Renji.

 _Really_ got to know him.

He realized that he could grow to like the guy, even.

That was a devastating realization, and he outright denied its existence. Sadly, denial couldn't last long, because Uta was destined for a startling smack back to reality.

It was upon a busy day. Ghouls of the fourth ward were being unruly, and as a result, Uta had to stomp them back into their place. It wasn't hard work, but it was tedious.

It was during this day that Uta received a call that sent his heart racing, and had him slaughtering the last of his foes in a panicked and enraged frenzy.

Yomo was in a fight, and he wasn't winning.

It was strange, that he would call Uta of all people, but then perhaps he didn't have anyone else to turn to.

Hearing his labored breathing, the strain behind his speech, it did something to Uta. Something he couldn't explain.

It was a matter of minutes before he arrived on the scene, and spirits have mercy on the poor souls tormenting Renji.

Because hell had nothing on the gory slaughter Uta wreaked that evening. Not a soul survived, and Renji was the sole witness.

When it was finally done and through, Uta was nearly in tears as he clung to Renji.

Somehow, he'd overreacted. While his friend's life had indeed been in danger, it had not been nearly as extreme as he'd imagined it to be.

As the panic in his chest finally died off, and he started to feel drained and at peace, holding his friend close to himself… he realized he'd already let this one get too deep.

_Unknowingly, Yomo Renji had his hand wrapped around Uta's heart._


End file.
